Ugandaball
Ugandaball |reality = Republic of Uganda |government = Dominant-party semi-presidential republic |language = English Swahili |capital = Kampalaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball |religion = Christianity (Catholicism, Protestantism), Islam (Sunni) |friends = Russiaball UKball Indiaball He hates gays too USAball Zimbabweball Kenyaball Mom Nabulungi Hatimbi |enemies = Gays Rwandaball (in 1994) Burundiball DR Congoball Knuckles the Echidna YouTube Gays doing parades in his country VR chat Chadball |hates = People asking if he knows "da wae", Dictators (Idi Amin), homosex, Joseph Kony, the person who killed Captain Alex, stupid Echidnas, Nigerian movies |founded = 1962 |predecessor = British Ugandaball |image = Uganda.jpg |Can into space? = |likes = Removing homosex, Hasa Diga Eebowai!, Wakaliwood and their movies, REMOVING UGANDA KNUCKLES!!! |caption = EVERYBODY IN UGANDA KNOWS D̶A̶ ̶W̶A̶E̶ HOw TO REMOVE HOMOSEX!!! NOT DA WAE AMERICAN IDIOTIC SCUM!!!|personality = REMOVE HOMOSEX AND UGANDA KNUCKLES!!! |bork = de wae de wae, banana banana|food = Bananas|intospace = No}}Ugandaball knows da wae is a countryball in Africa. He is well known for removings homosex and hunts for them with Russiaball. REMOVE UGANDA KNUCKLES!!! UGANDAN KNUCKLES CAN SUCK MOUNTAIN GORILLA'S DICK Also is the meme king of Africa. Take that Chadball!!!!! History Before Jesus Christ born, Uganda were a native of not-very-tall peoples. He also became Bantuball before the birth of Jesus. In XV century, he discovered how into kingdom and in XIX century Arabballs tried to capture him for slavery. That's how Ugandaball is a bit kebab like Dagestanball. Meanwhile, UKball discovered where the Nile river flows from and colonized the area encompassing him at around 1864. In 1962, Ugandaball become independent as a kingdom, later, it become a dictatorship. Israelcube invaded Entebbe airport, and only in 1995 did Ugandaball became a decent country. Ugandaball is still a remover of da poo poo sodomites, and is actually so poor that $1 USD is equivalent to 3,200 Ugandan Shillings. Such is life in da glorious homosex remover clay. Nowadays, Ugandaball is known for his low budget Wakaliwood movies made with a less than $200 budget and memes about Knuckles the Echidna. Friends * Russiaball- We remove homosex tougether! * Kenyaball - Trade partners * Saudi Arabiaball - He also hates homosex too * USAball - Though they love Homosex, We still are good buddies. * UKball - Father Enemies * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball - REMOVE THESE FUCKING PERVERTS!!!!!!!! * Rwandaball - Genocidal maniac He Likes homosex. *Uganda Knuckles - (REMOVE!!!) How to draw Drawing Ugandaball is very hard: 1. Divide the basic circle shape into six horizontal stripes of this black, this yellow, this red and the same with the other three stripes 2. Draw a circle disc superimposing in the centre 3. Draw a crane inside that disc 4. Draw the eyes and you have finished Gallery vulEaYO.png Uganda.jpg kohlJAL.png OAMhHck.png WuMJkHG.png 'iVU5pMO.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png QTxNZI5.png Uganadaball 1962.jpeg|Ugandaball in 1962 }} zh:乌干达球 Category:Africa Category:Homosex Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Poor Category:Vodka Category:Tropical Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Multiethnic Category:Human rights removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:East Africa Category:Vodka Lover Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:Ugandaball Category:UNball Category:Swahili Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Catholic